User talk:Devils Apprentice
Your Mobieus Combo build This build, like many other Mobieus Strike builds, already exists in unfavored. Please make your alterations in the builds like Build:A/any Moebiusser, Build:A/any Critical Moebius, Build:A/P Commanding Assassin, Build:A/N Rigor Moebius, Build:A/any Shadow Moebius, or any other Mobieus-based build in our unfavored pile to your liking. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:19, 30 January 2007 (CST) Dude, your build wasn't unfavored yet. Go fix it back up ;-) The one guy voted twice to it was 9-7 Caramel Ni 21:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Signature testing This is just for me to test my signatures.--[[Image:Devils_Apprentice.gif|59x53px [[User:Devils Apprentice|'Devils Apprentice']] (Talk)]] 20:56, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Well I can't figure this out, if anyone is nice enough to show me how to code custom signatures(or link me to a page that will) then please do.--Devils Apprentice 21:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Try this: [[User:Devils Apprentice|'Devil's Apprentice']] (talk)|( ) Note that your sig icon is too large anyways, see GW:SIGN: Sig icons must be 19high x 50wide pixels max. (T/ ) 21:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well I made a new icon because of sizing issue, and managed to modify the above code so that it comes out fine... the only problem is when I try to sign with it, it throws in some extra code which doesn't work properly since I have a picture at the start. Is there a way around that, or will I have to do something else? [[User:Devils Apprentice|''' Apprentice']] (talk)|( ) Not sure what you mean, that looks fine to me. (T/ ) 21:14, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well thats because I actually copy-pasted the code instead of signing properly, guess that may have seemed a little misleading. It actually comes out like this--[[Image:Wiki-signiature.GIF [[User:Devils Apprentice|' Apprentice']] (talk)|(contribs)]] 21:48, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Huh that is strange. Do you have the "Raw Signatures" box checked off? You could also try adding a after the image if that doesn't help. (T/ ) 22:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Ah, thank you so much, it's working fine now :D -- [[User:Devils Apprentice|' Apprentice']] (talk)|( ) 11:49, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Please rename you signature image, see note on the image's page. Thanks. RoseOfKali 04:22, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Please re-upload your sig image with a better name, "Wiki-signature.GIF" has been marked for deletion. RoseOfKali 17:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::I dont think he/she is active here anymore. — Warw/Wick 17:57, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Look at the contributions list. ^_^; RoseOfKali 04:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)